


I Don't Care

by zonerunner



Category: Sanders Sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zonerunner/pseuds/zonerunner
Summary: Prompt: "'I don't care, says Virgil, as he cares deeply.'Short, Virgil-centric one-shot set just before Accepting Anxiety: Part One. I wrote this a while ago, but I'm just uploading it to AO3 now. Enjoy!





	I Don't Care

_I don’t care._

Virgil didn’t care much about anything when he first showed up. He kind of enjoyed making Thomas suffer slightly. Not too much, he wasn’t a monster. Just enough to know that he had control over Thomas’ emotions. And that wasn't all he was good for - he did protect Thomas too. He just enjoyed knowing that he had some sort of influence. He was laid back and flippant, and he didn’t care what anyone thought about him - he was going to do his job and have some fun while he was at it.

_I don’t care._

He didn’t care much when he first appeared in a video with the other sides. It was his job to play Devil’s Advocate, to go against or challenge whatever the other sides said. That was why he existed, so obviously he was going to do it, no matter what anyone said. He ignored the snide remarks always thrown his way. It was just playful banter, and besides, he didn’t care enough to let it get to him.

_I don’t care._

He didn’t care about constantly being talked over and insulted. It was kind of fair, right? He _was_ meant to be the bad guy, after all. He didn’t care about the others always dismissing his ideas before he’d had a chance to say them. He couldn’t blame them - who would even consider listening to the product of negativity? Did it really matter what the other sides thought of him, as long as he kept Thomas from harm? Who cared if they thought Virgil was the bad guy?

_I don’t care..._

Virgil Sanders didn’t care if he was supposed to be the antagonist, he wouldn’t do it anymore. He was sick of being demonised, of repeatedly being called a villain, unnecessary, a defeatist. He hated holding Thomas back from achieving his dreams. The others had made it more than clear that he was nothing more than an unnecessary hindrance, a disorder, a mistake. He wasn’t needed, and they were so much better off without Anxiety getting in the way. Thomas could achieve so much more, _be_ so much more if he didn't have fear holding him back. Virgil thought back to the time when he didn’t care what others thought, and wondered what had happened to change him so drastically. What went wrong?

_I do care._


End file.
